


Darkest Little Paradise [fanmix]

by beerbad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, OTP Feels, Playlist, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: Another Wynonna/Waverly Fanmix :]





	Darkest Little Paradise [fanmix]

****

**Darkest Little Paradise: A Wynonna/Waverly Fanmix**

  1. Rescue Me - Unions
  2. You Look Like Trouble (But I Guess I Do Too) - Lisa LeBlanc
  3. Drive - Glades
  4. Don’t Blame Me - Taylor Swift
  5. True Love - P!nk & Lily Allen
  6. Gold (Stupid Love) - Excision, ILLENIUM, Shallows
  7. Super Fade - Fall Out Boy
  8. Recovery - Broods
  9. Now or Never - Halsey
  10. Tequila - Dan + Shay
  11. The Anchor - Bastille
  12. Worth the Fight - Broods
  13. Your Rocky Spine - Great Lake Swimmers
  14. Horse to Water - Tall Heights



This fanmix is dedicated to and inspired by all of the Earpcest fanfic writers on AO3 - y’all are my heroes. <3  I made my first Earpcest fanmix after S1, and I’ve been collecting other songs for them since then.  And finally the canon of S3 demanded that I get things together and make another one, cuz DAMN there were some strong Wynonna/Waverly feels this past season. o__o  This one really spans a whole bunch of genres, and as always I seem to be drawn to a mix of songs that have themes of longing, obsession, angst, and above all, undying love no matter what the world throws at them. ;)  Thank you once again to @mammothluv for the fantastic album art!

**[Listen @ Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124416061/playlist/12qi5VDTNIr7IGYvl9ynXZ?si=52PQfvr5R6K-t_L-2E2wMQ) **


End file.
